


The Sun in the Never-Ending Night

by ShipLikeYouMeanIt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, And Magnus will give it to him, Blind Alec, But he's got good reasons, Comforting Alec, Everyone's just worried, Happy Birthday Deary I hope I made you sad, I don't give it to them though, Jace is concerned too, M/M, Magnus feels useless, Magnus is a doll, Magnus is almost a workaholic, They ALL Deserve Happiness, Worried Magnus, not yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipLikeYouMeanIt/pseuds/ShipLikeYouMeanIt
Summary: Magnus Bane lived long enough to have bad days. He’d had several of them, for that matter. But none of the other days compared to this. This made them some of them seem like dreams he longed for. This certainly took the cake, as well as everything else Magnus had, his strength, his hope, and his use.When everything seems to be ruined, when there seems to be no hope, the sun peaks in the horizon.





	1. The Day that Changed Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheReadingWanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReadingWanderer/gifts).



Magnus Bane lived long enough to have bad days. He’d had several of them, for that matter. But none of the other days compared to this. This made them some of them seem like dreams he longed for. This certainly took the cake, as well as everything else Magnus had, his strength, his hope, and his use.

The day had started so normal. He woke up curled up next to his Alexander. His arm was draped across Alec’s torso and his head resting on Alec’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Alec was awake, watching him with a small smile and his fingers drawing soft patterns on Magnus’ bare skin.

“Good Morning, Alexander,” Magnus said softly.

“Good Morning,” was what Magnus got in return, just as always. It had been so peaceful, so _perfect_. “I was thinking about making breakfast. Are you hungry?”

Magnus had smiled gently and nodded. They both had gotten up and moved to the kitchen. Alec made some waffles, while Magnus told a story about Belgium. Magnus watched Alec move with a fond smile on his lips. Alec was smiling as he listened to Magnus’ story. He laughed when Magnus made a quirky remark and blushed whenever he said, “Belgium is beautiful, though it doesn’t hold a torch to you, Alexander.”

Magnus wasn’t sure how he got so lucky to have Alec. Alec was absolutely wonderful. He always listened to him and seemed to even show interest in what he had to say. When he smiled those rare smiles, Magnus always felt his heart flutter a little. He surprised himself sometimes with how deeply he cared about Alec. He hadn’t loved like this ever. To love as such and to be loved in return...it was amazing.

After breakfast Magnus and Alec moved to the couch. Magnus sat next to Alec, leaning into him, as usual. They talked for a while, just enjoying each other’s company. It was as if they were the only people in the world. Them together was all that matter. It was like that until they were interrupted when Alec’s phone went off. Alec pulled his phone out and sighed.

“I assume that’s work,” Magnus said.

“I’m sorry,” Alec said immediately, as always. “They need me.”

“It’s alright, Alexander,” he had said gently. “Should I expect you home soon?”

“I should be back tonight,” he said. He gave Magnus a quick kiss goodbye before he had left.

Magnus wonders, now, if he would’ve been able to make Alec stay. If Magnus had known then what was going to happen he would’ve never let Alec take this mission.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Magnus took a few clients, he had called Catarina to chat for a bit. He asked her how Madzie was doing, she asked him how Alec was. Everything was fine, his friends were having fun and he was content for the time being.

By the evening he had settle back down with a drink, waiting for Alexander to come home.

He waited...and waited...and waited. It was nearly one o’clock in the morning and Magnus’ alcohol had turned into coffee. He had a book in his hand, though he couldn’t focus properly, his eyes continuously glancing at the door. He was sure that Alec had only gotten a bit tied up with the mission. That happened sometimes, but usually Alec would send a text telling him not to wait up, even though Magnus always did.

Another hour passed before he heard a few noises. A two sets of footsteps that were heavy with a dragging sound. There was another noise, a cry of pain followed by a broken sob. Suddenly, Magnus’ door slammed open and Magnus shot to his feet, the book being tossed somewhere to be forgotten.

“Alexander!”

Standing in his doorway was Alexander, his face covered in red blood and black inchor. His arms were being held by Izzy and Jace around their shoulders. The warlock could tell they were tired. How far did they drag him? Clary was standing behind Alec, holding his bow in her hand.

Jace and Izzy moved Alec to the couch while he gave a scream of pain. The sound broke Magnus. Clary was by Magnus’ side in an instant.

“We were fighting a horde of Shax demons,” she began explaining quickly. “Alec socked one in the jaw before he was able to grab his seraph blade and kill him. Before the thing died he spat  inchor in his face. I don’t know how bad it is, but he’s in a lot of pain, Magnus.”

As Clary finished, Alec let out another cry, this time crying out for Magnus. Magnus trembled a little at seeing his Shadowhunter in so much pain. He seemed to be trying to hold back his cries, but it wasn’t working at all.

“Go get me a warm washcloth. I’ll look to see where it’s gotten,” he told her before moving to Alec’s side.

He was careful to not touch any of the inchor, no matter how desperately he wanted to hold Alec’s face in his hands and comfort him. All he could do though was take Alec’s hand.

“Alexander, I’m here. I’m going to help, I promise,” he said.

Alec whimpered in response. “Magnus...It burns.”

“I know, darling. I’m going to get it off you as soon as I can,” he said gently. “Did you swallow or inhale any? Alec, this is important.”

Alec shook his head, though his eyes were screwed closed. “I didn’t. Magnus, my eyes,” he groaned.

Magnus blanched. He looked to Jace. “How long did it take you to get here?” he asked quickly.

“Half an hour,” Jace said.

Magnus cursed quietly. It must have been around forty-five minutes since Alec got the inchor in his eyes. Magnus didn’t know how badly that would affect Alec.  He turned back to Alec. “Hang in for just a few more minutes. Okay, my love?” he asked gently, rubbing his thumb across Alec’s knuckles.

Alec made a few more pained noises instead of answering. Clary returned with a warm washcloth and shoved it in Magnus’ hand. Magnus immediately began to wipe the inchor away from Alec’s eyes and off his face. He was thorough, making sure every bit of the black liquid that was on Alec’s face was gone before he dropped the cloth. He quickly began to pour blue magic into Alec’s eyes, stopping any inchor that may have entered his bloodstream.

“Jace draw an _iratze_ ,” he said, moving slightly to give Jace the space to do so.

Jace was quick to draw the rune. He had been feeling pain through the _parabatai_ bond, and he had only just been barely able to carry Alec all the way over, even with Izzy helping. The pain was subsiding now, which was promising to Jace. Jace looked over to Izzy who was watching everything the worry and fear clear on her face. Jace moved over to her.

“He’ll be fine, Iz. He always is,” he told her softly.

“I know. But he got it in his eyes, Jace. We don’t know what that does…” Izzy breathed.

“Whatever it does, we’ll work through it. That’s what we do,” Jace replied, before turning back to look at Alec.

Magnus took Alec’s hand again. He’d stopped making noises. His breathing was still slightly labored, but beginning to come with more ease.

“Alexander, how are you feeling?” he asked. “Can you open your eyes for me?”

“It’s better,” Alec breathed. The Shadowhunter slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were reddened, likely due to the irritation of the inchor. His eyes were full of tears, his eyes still trying to flush out whatever had been in them. Even so,  his hazel eyes were still as beautiful as ever. Magnus smiled weakly at him, gently squeezing his hand. Alec didn’t smile back. In fact, he frowned deeply.

“Magnus, I-”

“Don’t apologize to me, Alexander. Everything’s okay.”

“No, Magnus-”

“You’re okay, that’s what matters.”

“Magnus!” Alec said, which made Magnus stop.

He stared at Alec, confused. Why wasn’t he looking at him? Was this him feeling guilty? Was something still wrong?

Only then did Magnus notice that Alec’s hand was gripping his like a lifeline. There was fear in Alec’s expression, pure and unadulterated fear. He could hear the Shadowhunter’s heart pounding out of his chest. Something was wrong. Then, Alec uttered three words and everything changed.

“I...I can’t see.”

Magnus stared at Alec in shock. Then, he panicked.  He pulled his hand from Alec’s and desperately used his magic to try and heal Alec’s eyes. He had to fix this. He needed to help his Alexander.

 _Help him! I have to help him!_ It was the only thing on his mind.

Magnus was going to pour every bit of magic he had into Alec. He needed to help him, and he didn’t care how much it hurt himself. Magnus wouldn’t let this happen, he couldn’t let this happen. Alec need edhis sight, it was crucial to everything he’d worked so hard for. Magnus didn’t want this to destroy Alec’s life.

Jace noticed that the warlock was sweating and beginning to sway. Jace moved to him and grabbed his shoulder. “Magnus! Magnus stop! It won’t help him if you waste your energy on trying to fix something that can’t be fixed,” Jace said, his voice lowering to a broken whisper.

Magnus shook his head, his hands trembling, but not stopping. “I have to help him. I...I,” Magnus whispered, staring at Alec, who had turned his head towards where he heard Magnus and Jace’s voices, but his eyes weren’t on them and were unfocused.

“This won’t help him.”

“I have to try!”

“There’s nothing you can do, Magnus. You can’t waste your magic on this.”

“It’s not wasting my magic if it’s helping him!”

“It’s not!”

“Then I can waste my magic on whatever I want!” Magnus argued, his voice breaking a bit.

“Magnus...stop,” Alec said softly, making him freeze, his magic no longer flowing into Alec’s eyes. Alec reached out, taking a few seconds to find Magnus’ hand and holding it. “Please, don’t drain yourself for me.”

Magnus shook his head again, squeezing Alec’s hand. “I can fix this, Alexander,” he said sounding about to cry. “I can fix it,” he repeated the words over and over again.

Alec offered Magnus a sad smile. “You can’t fix it, Magnus. You’ve done the best you can.”

“My best isn’t enough!” Magnus snapped. “How are you doing that? How are you being so calm about this? You’re blind, Alec!”

“I’m calm, because I’m accepting what’s happened,” Alec said gently, though he knew that if Magnus hadn’t been panicking, he would be. Alec needed Magnus to calm down and accept that he couldn’t help. He didn’t want Magnus to kill himself trying to fix the unfixable.

“How am I supposed to just accept this? Everything’s gone and I...I can’t help you,” he said.

That was enough for Magnus to start crying. He couldn’t help. He was useless. Magnus held Alec’s hand tightly. He was kneeling next to the couch, his head hung as his body shook. Alec gently removed his hand from Magnus’ and moved his hand up his arm, to his neck, then finally stopping at his cheek. He gently cupped Magnus’ face in his hand, wiping tears with his thumb.

“I know what you’re thinking. You aren’t useless, Magnus. You did everything you could have possibly done for me. This doesn’t mean that everything’s gone. Everything may have just become a bit more difficult, but I’ll work through this. We’ll work through it together.”

Magnus leaned into his touch, taking a shaky breath. He wanted to keep trying to help Alec. He would use every last bit of energy if Alec or Jace would let him, but he knew it was all in vain.

“I’m so sorry, Alexander,” he said softly.

“It’s okay,” Alec said. He pulled the warlock closer to him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “It’s okay,” he repeated softly, hoping he’d calm down.

Magnus moved to hug Alec back. The hug was awkward with the couch in the way, but Magnus didn’t care.

Jace looked over to Izzy who looked pained and Clary was rubbing her back, trying to soothe her, though Jace knew that Clary was probably just as worried as he. He moved to the pair and murmured, “Let’s give them some space and time. They need it. We need to inform Maryse about what’s happened, anyway.”

Magnus and Alec didn’t really notice them leave. After a few long minutes, Magnus finally calmed down. His hands were still shaking, though it was probably just his lack of strength.

He slowly stood up, taking Alec’s hand in his.

“Let’s go to bed, Alexander,” he said gently.

Alec nodded. He was sure that he knew their loft that he didn’t need to hold Magnus’ hand to get to their room, but Alec wanted to keep in contact with Magnus. He want to make sure he was alright, that he wasn’t about to freak out again, but he also wanted to make sure he was simply there. Alec couldn’t see anymore. He wouldn’t be able to know if Magnus left him or not. The thought made Alec’s grip tighten a little and Magnus led the way to their bed.

Magnus sat Alec down on the edge of the bed and went to grab Alec’s pajamas.

“Do you think you can change on your own?” he asked softly.

“I’ll be fine, Magnus,” Alec said offering a reassuring smile.

“Okay,” was the warlock’s simple response. He went to change himself before returning to Alec’s side.

The pair moved to lay down in their bed. Magnus shifted close to Alec, resting his head on Alec’s chest. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, keeping the warlock close. They lay silent for a few minutes before Alec spoke, ever so softly.

“Magnus...I’m scared.”

Magnus shifted, lifting himself onto his elbow to look down at Alexander, even though the Shadowhunter couldn’t see him. He moved his free hand to slowly cup Alec’s face. “I know,” he said gently. “I am too.”

“Don’t leave me,” he whispered.

“Never,” he replied just as softly.

He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on Alec’s lips.

Magnus rested his head back on Alec’s chest after a few minutes. “Try to get some rest. We can talk more in the morning, okay?”

“Okay,” Alec replied, holding the warlock close to him.

Magnus knew they both needed to rest. Magnus had used too much of his magic and he knew it. He sighed softly as he snuggled into Alec’s chest, listening to his heartbeat as always. But nothing would ever be the same again. Magnus would never wake up to Alec staring at him again. Alec would never see the sun again. Everything has changed and nothing would be normal again. Magnus closed his eyes, trying to clear his head. They would have to talk in the morning.

As the pair slowly drifted to sleep, the morning sun awoke, peaking in the horizon.


	2. The Day They Realized

Magnus woke to the sound of a crash and a stream of cursing. Shooting to his feet, Magnus moved quickly, towards where he had heard the noise. He saw Alec leaning against the wall, his face in his hands. Magnus observed the scene quickly. There was a table knocked onto its side, a shattered vase and water on the ground. Flowers were strewn across the room, and a few other objects as well.

Magnus frowned a little. “Alexander?” he asked softly. “Are you okay?”

Alec had jumped at the sound of Magnus’ voice, standing up right and blushing as he turned his face down. “I’m sorry, Magnus. I didn’t mean to wake you… or break the-”

“It’s fine Alexander. Are you okay?” he asked again.

“I’m fine,” he said. “I just...I can’t find the bathroom,” he said softly.

Magnus sighed softly. “You should have woken me, darling,” he said, moving to Alec. 

“I thought I knew the loft well enough.”

“I know, darling. Come on, I’ll help you,” Magnus said, placing a gentle hand on Alec’s arm, causing him to tense instinctively before relaxing.

Magnus led Alec to the bathroom and helped the embarrassed Shadowhunter. After Alec had taken care of his business, Magnus led him back to the bedroom. He gently pushed him on to the bed saying, “I’m going to make breakfast. You stay here.”

He only got a nod in return. Magnus left to make breakfast, not even really sure what he’d make. He was so tormented by his thoughts and emotions. Magnus was worried and confused and most of all upset. He couldn’t do anything for Alec. He couldn’t give him his vision back. All he could do is help him adjust, and that didn’t seem like enough. He wished this wasn’t happening, that it was all a terrible nightmare and he’d wake up and Alec would be able to see, but the warlock knew better. Nothing would bring Alec’s eyes back.

But there were still things Magnus could do. He started thinking of every way he could help Alec with his blindness. His mind raced as he made breakfast. That would be perfect. Magnus put the food on a plate and took it back into the bedroom.

Alec was lying in their bed, his unfocused eyes seeming to stare at the ceiling though Magnus knew he saw nothing. He looked concentrated on something. What? Magnus didn’t know. 

“Alexander,” he said softly, letting the Shadowhunter know he was back.

Alec sat up, tilting his head to look more towards the sound of Magnus’s voice. Magnus moved over to him.

“I made some pancakes. You should eat, whether you’re hungry or not. You spent a lot of energy yesterday,” he said. He gently took one of Alec’s hands and moved it to the plate so he could take it.

“You have some too then?” Alec asked.

“Yes,” Magnus lied. Truth was, he wasn’t hungry. He felt fine, mostly. Sleeping had helped him get most of his energy back and now he didn’t want to eat. He felt hypocritical, yes, but he felt fine.

“Magnus,” Alec said sternly, see-…hearing right through Magnus’s lie. “You need to eat too. You drained yourself too much yesterday.”

“I’m alright, Alexander.”

“No, you’re not. I won’t eat anything if you don’t,” he said stubbornly. Alec wouldn’t let up on this. Magnus had used too much magic trying to help him, and now he would make it better. Yes, Alec knew that he had almost no room to talk, he was also weary and his mind was chaotic, but even so, Alec would never let Magnus stop taking care of himself to take care of him. Magnus mattered more than anything else.

Magnus knew Alec, he knew he wouldn’t relent. Magnus hated that even when Alec was hurt he worried about Magnus over himself, as if he didn’t matter any. He mattered and Magnus wouldn’t ever let him forget it.

“Fine,” he murmured. “I’ll be back in a second with food for myself, I promise.”

Alec smiled a bit when Magnus said that. “Good. I’ll be here,” he said.

When Alec heard Magnus’ footsteps fade he sighed softly. He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes closing, though it made no difference to him. He knew where he was, he knew what the room looked like and yet he couldn’t see it.  He couldn’t see the red sheets on their bed or the golden pillows they slept with. He could picture the room perfectly. He felt around a little, trying to figure out where he was facing to get a bit more perspective. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs perpendicular to the frame, which meant he was facing the wall with the grand door on it. If the door was open he could walk into the main room with all of Magnus’s handpicked furniture. Alec should be able to walk through this house with ease, and he had tried, but it was harder than he thought.

When Magnus’s footsteps returned, Alec looked towards them. “You have food now?” he asked.

“I do,” he said and tapped the plate.

“Good,” Alec replied, moving to stand.

“What are you doing?” Magnus asked. Alec could hear the worry in his voice.

"Going to the table. We can’t eat in bed,” he said.

“Said who? Sit down, Alexander. This is where we’re eating.”

Alec nodded and resettled himself on the bed. He felt the bed shift as Magnus sat down, undoubtedly as graceful as ever. Alec carefully felt around for his fork. Once he succeeded in grabbing the fork, he tried to find the pancakes.

“Alexander?”

“I’ve got it Magnus,” Alec said.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I can eat without help,” he said.

Magnus nodded at first before saying, “Okay,” remembering that Alec couldn’t see him.

Alec offered a small smile to Magnus. He found the food and cut into it. This was the easy part. He stabbed the soft piece of pancake and lifted the fork to his mouth, eating it with ease. He could feel Magnus’s gaze on him.

“You don’t have to worry so much, Magnus. You’ll make yourself sick.”

“That’s a wives tale, I won’t get sick because I worry too much.”

“Not the point.”

“I can’t help it, Alexander. Everything is different now, and I just want to help you adjust.”

“I know you do, and I appreciate it.” Alec felt around, looking for Magnus’s hand. The warlock noticed the movement and moved his hand to Alec’s. “I just want this to be fair. If you get to worry about me, I get to worry about you,” Alec finished.

“Alexander, there’s nothing to worry about except getting you adjusted.”

“There’s everything worry about if you’re going to stop taking care of yourself,” the Shadowhunter retorted. “You have to promise me that you won’t neglect yourself to take care of me. Promise you won’t exert yourself trying to help me.” The silent  _ Promise you won’t leave me _ hung in the air.

“I promise,” Magnus murmured. He knew Alexander was right. He knew that he would need to take care of himself if he wanted to help Alec. He just didn’t like the sound of it all that much. “Now eat. I’m eating as well,” he said.

Alec smiled and moved to take another bite, hearing more than one fork scraping on the plates. They finished eating in a comfortable silence, the pair sitting next to each other. Magnus moved to take the plates back to the kitchen. As he returned, he grabbed a small notebook, one with his experiments with certain spells and items.

“Alexander would you like to move to the living area?” he asked. Alec nodded and stood up.

Magnus was quick to grab Alec’s arm so he could lead him to the room, but a second later he was on the ground, the breath knocked out of his lungs.

“Magnus. Shit, I’m so so sorry,” Alec said in a rushed voice.

He had gotten on his knees and found his way to where Magnus was lying and it was then the warlock understood what happened. Magnus had grabbed Alec too quickly, the Shadowhunter’s instincts had kicked in without thought and he’d judo-flipped Magnus in self-defense.

“No. I’m sorry. I grabbed you too quickly,” Magnus said, moving to sit up. “Should’ve said something.”

“I shouldn’t have flipped you,” he murmured.

“It’s okay. You acted on instinct.”

“How do you know that?” Alec asked softly.

“Because I know you, Alexander. I know how you were trained and I know how you feel about me. I trust you, Alexander, even if you had tried to break my arm instead of flipping me over,” he said.

Alec nodded, staying quiet for a moment. “I want to kiss you,” he said weakly. “But I don’t know where…” He was interrupted by Magnus putting a gentle hand on his cheek.

Magnus leaned forward, brushing their lips together for a moment. “I’m right here. I’ll always be here,” he said softly before properly kissing Alexander.

Alec let himself melt into the kiss, one of his hands finding Magnus’ waist. From there he could picture Magnus perfectly. He remember what his warlock looked liked to the very last detail. He only wished he didn’t have to remember. He wished he could just see him.

Magnus moved his hand to Alec’s neck, cupping the back of it gently. He could tell something was on Alec’s mind and pulled back a little. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Alec lied softly.

“It’s not nothing, Alexander.”

Alec sighed. “I just...I’m still trying to get used to the fact that I won’t see you again,” he said, voice as soft as he could get it.

Magnus looked at him, the sad look on his face obvious even to Alec. “Oh…” he said softly.

Alec pressed his forehead against Magnus’s. “I just wish I had appreciated you more when I could see.”

“You appreciated me more than enough, Alexander. It meant the world to me. Even now, just having you with me means everything.”

“I’m sorry, Magnus,” he said softly. “I should’ve been more careful.”

“Don’t apologize,” the warlock said firmly. “It was not your fault. You couldn’t have possibly known that the demon would do that.”

Alec stared through Magnus, his eyes looking at him, but unseeing.

“Can I take your hands?” Magnus asked gently.

Alec nodded a little, a small frown of confusion forming on his lips.

Magnus took Alec’s hands and, instead of holding them, he brought them up cup his cheeks. When Alec felt Magnus’s face under his hands, he gently ran his thumbs on Magnus’s cheekbones.

“I will never change, Alexander. That is my curse, you know that. I will never grow old and I’ll be stuck exactly how you remember me, forever. So long as you remember how I looked, you will know how I look, and if you forget, I’ll help you remember if that is what you wish.”

“I don’t want to forget you,” Alec replied softly.

“Lucky for you, I’ll always be around to help you remember.”

Alec could only nod gently. He had always been insecure about Magnus leaving him and the blindness only made it worse.

“Alright. Shall we go into the living room now?” Magnus asked, taking Alec’s hands off his face and keeping one for himself as he let the other go.

Alec nodded a little and squeezed Magnus’s hand a little. Magnus gave a reassuring squeeze back as he led the Shadowhunter into the living room, picking up his notebook again and bringing it with them. He sat Alec down on the couch and kept his hand in Alec’s as he lifted Alec’s arm to drape over his shoulders. His feet were stretched out on the couch as he leaned back into his boyfriend’s side.

“Do you want me to play music or something?” Magnus asked softly.

“Please?” Alec asked, hoping the music may help him drown his thoughts.

Magnus snapped and his stereo began to play. Magnus didn’t quite recognize the song, but it didn’t matter. He had other things to work on.

Magnus opened his notebook skimming through the pages before he flipped to an empty page. He began to sketch, thinking about spells that would help.

Alec could feel Magnus’s arm moving under his own. He was writing or drawing something, perhaps for a client. Alec didn’t want to bother him so he said nothing. He listened to the song and tried to make himself picture the room. Maybe if he worked at the, he’d be able to walk around the loft on his own, that is to say if Magnus even let him.

After a few minutes, Alec’s curiosity got the better of him.

“Magnus?”

“Yes, Alexander?”

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I’m working on something.”

“For a client?”

“No.”

“Then why?”

“To help you, darling,” he said. “You’re my priority right now. Clients can wait awhile.”

“Magnus, don’t lose your position of High Warlock because of me.”

“I won’t lose my position, I promise. I just need to focus on you for some time, then I’ll take clients again.”

Magnus could feel Alec nod a bit. 

“Trust me, Alexander. I’ll figure this all out. I’ll help you in every way I possibly can.”

“Okay. Just please, remember what you promised me earlier. Take care of yourself and don’t drain yourself like you did last night.”

“I know,” the warlock replied softly.

Magnus worked in his notebook through most of the day only stopping to make Alec lunch and dinner. He even worked in it while he was eating as Alec asked him to. He was focused on getting this done soon. The sooner, the better. After Magnus had put Alec to bed and waited for him to fall asleep, he had gone back to begin putting the object together. He put his enchantments on it and even made it double as a weapon. Hopefully, with proper training, Alec would be able to use it in an emergency. Magnus would call Jace later and tell him how to help Alec with the training, for now he needed sleep.

As Magnus crawled into bed, pressing a soft kiss on his sleeping Shadowhunter’s forehead, he glanced out the window. The sun was rising. He’d worked longer than he thought. No matter, he’d just tell Alec he came back shortly after and try to get in a few power naps throughout the day.


	3. The Day there was Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the motivational comments! Apologies for the wait.

Magnus was sitting in their loft, watching Alec carefully. They were working on helping Alec learn to navigate the loft without the cane Magnus had spent an entire day making for him. The cane (which also doubled as a sword if Alec needed it, Magnus had to make a few calls for that) was something Magnus wanted Alec to have, but to not need when he was home. Magnus had the cane in his hands as Alec slowly made his way from the kitchen to the couch.

“Stop it, Magnus.”

“What am I doing?” Magnus asked confused.

“You’re worrying again, I can feel it,” he said.

“I have every right to worry,” Magnus huffed.

“Of course you do, but this is easy.” Alec sat himself on the couch next to Magnus. “See? Simple.”

“Can you get to the bedroom?”

“Yes, Magnus.”

“Can you get to bathroom?”

“Yes, Magnus.”

“What about the balcony?”

“The balcony is only ten feet away!”

“There’s a door.”

“I know, Mom,” Alec said a bit teasingly.

The warlock sighed. “I’m going to lean on you now,” Magnus said softly. After the incident that first day, he figured touching Alec without warning wasn’t very smart. Magnus leaned against Alec, wrapping his arms around him. “I just don’t want you to get hurt, Alexander,” he said gently.

“I know, Magnus. I understand that, but I’ve got this. I have this whole place mapped out perfectly now.”

“You thought you had it mapped out when you tried to use the restroom a few days ago and you broke a vase.”

“Well now, I can orientate myself better. Magnus, really, you don’t have to worry as much anymore.”

“I can’t help it,” Magnus said softly. “I’ll always worry that you’ll hurt yourself because of this.”

“I won’t, but if I do, I’ll have you to help me. You’re always there to help.”

“Good. Don’t you forget that.”

“How could I ever forget someone as amazing as you?” Alec asked softly. He moved a bit, tilting his head to place a gentle kiss on Magnus’s lips.

Magnus hummed softly against his lips, one of his hands reaching up to cup the back of Alec’s neck. Alec shifted a little, keeping the kiss going, straddling Magnus’s waist, a slight smirk on his lips as Magnus deepened the kiss. Magnus held his boyfriend close to him, closing his eyes.

Alec’s hands were roaming Magnus’s body, both because he wanted to keep touching Magnus and because he wanted to quickly map out the body underneath his, wanting to remind himself of every detail of Magnus. The muscles in his abdomen could be felt through his shirts. Alec could feel Magnus’s strong arms on his shoulders, the muscles tensing and relaxing with every move it made. He could feel the slightest of shifts that Magnus made under him.

“Bedroom?” Alec asked softly when they pulled back for air. Alec was just close enough to feel Magnus’s head nod. He stood up, taking Magnus’s hand and, instead of the other way around, Alec led Magnus to the bedroom. It wasn’t very far, only a few feet from the left side of the sofa and the bed was in the middle of the room.

Magnus had begun removing Alec’s and his own clothes on the way over. Both were now shirtless and Magnus was fiddling with his skinny jeans. Alec stopped him by capturing his lips again. Magnus didn’t really know how Alec did this, find him, find anything with such ease. It was amazing sometimes.

Alec kissed the warlock deeply, his hands sliding over Magnus’s toned stomach as he gently pushed him gently onto the bed, never letting the kiss break. The blind Shadowhunter crawled over him, straddling his waist. He remember what this looked like from before the incident. He remember how beautiful Magnus looked, his flawless skin on full display. Alec moved his lips away from Magnus’s lips, kissing a trail down Magnus’s neck. Alec remembered exactly where his sweet spot was. He nipped at it, smiling at the moan he received in return and running his tongue over it to soothe the pain.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed.

“What is it, Magnus?” Alec asked with a husky voice.

“Don’t stop, please.”

Alec smirked a little, unable to help his pride about being able to reduce his fantastic warlock to a moaning mess. He moved his lips back to Magnus’s, capturing them in a deep, passionate kiss. His hands moved further down his torso and to the hem of his skinny jeans. He fiddled with the edges, before letting his hands slip down, brushing lightly over Magnus’s sensitive region before tugging on the zipper and the hem, lifting himself off the warlock for a moment to pull his pants off. Alec knew Magnus’s body, much like how he knew the loft now. He memorized every inch of him. Alec would never see Magnus again, but he would never forget how beautiful he was.

Once Magnus’s pants were gone, Alec began working on his own, tugging them off quickly removing his underwear as well. He moved back to his spot, straddling Magnus’s waist and shifted around a little, purposefully grinding against Magnus’s lap. Magnus let out soft groan, and Alec could feel the effects of his motions beneath him.

“You seem a little hot and bothered, Magnus,” Alec said.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Magnus grumbled.

Alec complied to Magnus’s wishes without hesitation.

The Shadowhunter’s and the warlock’s bodies moved together, desperately trying to keep no space between them. Magnus’ soft lips pressed against Alec’s chapped ones, each of them trying to convey to the other how much they loved each other.

Alec’s hands found Magnus’ chest. He moved them to briefly tweak his nipples before he moved them down again, towards Magnus’ underwear. 

~~~

Alec was sprawled on their cushy bed, the silk sheets shifting ever so slightly under his back as he panted for air. Magnus was lying half on top of him, placing lazy kisses on Alec’s chest, arms, and Runes. Every once in a while, between kisses, Magnus murmured “Beautiful”, “Gorgeous”, or “My Nephilim” quietly. Alec could feel Magnus’ heart pounding in his chest, which was pressed against his side. Every beat of Magnus’ heart made Alec want to smile. He had done that, he had pleased his so much more experienced lover like that. It made him even more euphoric.

“Magnus,” he started quietly.

“Yes, my love?” Magnus asked, his lips pulling away from his chest.

Alec felt Magnus’ smooth skin rub against his cheek and knew Magnus had brought his hand up. He smiled, nuzzling into the palm of his hand. “I love you, more than anything.”

“I love you too, Alexander,” Alec heard him say.

The warlock shifted, his chest moving against Alec’s torso. His soft lips moved to gently kiss Alec’s closed eyelids. Alec moved his hands to Magnus’ face, his calloused hands brushing lightly over each feature, a look of concentration on his face.

Magnus knew what Alec was doing. He was trying to visualize, the best way he could. When Alec’s fingers brushed over his lips, Magnus allowed them to part slightly before he pressed a gentle kiss to each digit. The smile that he received because of the actions made his heart warm. His gorgeous, kind, loving Nephilim was the light of his immortal life. He was so, so different from anyone he had ever met. Alec truly loved Magnus as much as Magnus loved him, which was a first for the warlock.

Alec smiled up at Magnus, gently. “I love you, Magnus. So much,” he said. There was something in his tone that gave Magnus the slight feeling that there was more to him saying it than to just tell him. “Don’t forget that. No matter what happens to me.”

“I know, Alexander. I love you too. More than any language can describe,” he said quietly. “But what do you mean? Nothing is going to happen to you.”

“We don’t know that,” Alec said quietly. “I’m blind, Magnus. Even with the cane you gave me, it’ll take time for me to relearn how to fight using other senses. What if it takes too long and the Clave decides I’m not fit to be a Shadowhunter anymore? I could be stripped of my Runes,” he said. “You’re the High Warlock of Brooklyn and I’d just be a mundane.”

“You aren’t going to be deruned, and even if you were that wouldn’t matter. You wouldn’t be able to communicate with Shadowhunters very easily, but you can talk to Downworlders.”

“But I’d be useless,” Alec replied

“You are not useless, Alexander,” Magnus told him firmly. “Don’t ever say that.”

“It’s true though. If I wasn’t a Shadowhunter, what would I be? I don’t have a mundane job, I wouldn’t be able to work anyway because I can’t see. I’d be living off you, and I don’t want to do that.”

“It’s not true. If you were deruned, you’d still be you, just a bit different. If it ever comes to that, you know I’d be more than happy to take care of you.”

“And when I get old? When I become frail and feeble? When people start asking if I’m your father?” Alec asked. “What happens then?”

The transition from ‘if’s to ‘when’s threw him off. He’d always dreaded this talk. “I’ll take it as it comes, Alexander. I’ve done it before.” With people he’d cared about, even though none of them compared to Alec. He didn’t even want to think of Alec being gone. Not yet. That would be a problem for another time, hopefully. “I don’t want to lose you, it’s true, but I’ll have to accept it eventually,” he said. “Just...not right now, okay?” he asked.

“Then when?”

Magnus went quiet for a moment. “Just not now. I want to cherish you and every moment we have together. I don’t want to dwell on this.”

Alec knew that they’d need to talk about it later but, for now, he’d respect his boyfriend’s wishes. “Okay,” he said softly.

“Thank you, Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick disclaimer: Smut is not my strong suit, like at all. I tried my best for this chapter, it was kind of just a small filler, letting you in on what Magnus made last chapter and giving a bit of prespective on the way the Alec has adjusted to seeing the world (and Magnus). I only hope it's not too confusing or too repetitive.  
> Smooches!  
> ~Mac


End file.
